Eevee love story
by SpringStorii
Summary: My eevee oc, Midnight, falls in love with another one of my ocs, Miko. See, Miko found Midnight wandering in the woods. Miko fell in love, just because of Midnight's singing. This is the story of their adventure Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Love at first sight

The eevee walked through the woods, singing a little song that she made. "I am an eeveeeeeee! Come with me, into a world of adventure, come with me, into a world of pleasure, I can put on a show, let it go, battle hard, stand ta-a-allllll! I am an eevee, thats what they call me, I can evolve to almost anythi-i-iiing, I am an eevee, thats what they call me, I can be, whatever I want to beeeee-e-e-ee, whatever I wa-a-ant to beee-e-ee-e-e-ee, whatever I want to beeee..." Then a male eevee jumped in front of her. "I heard you singing," he said. "That is a NICE song!" Eevee blushed. "Thanks," she said shyly. "So, what are you doing here?" The male eevee asked. "Nothing..." "Come with me, then, I have something to show you..." The male eevee said. "Close your eyes," he said.

After walking for quite a while, the two eevees came to a stop. "You can open your eyes now," the male eevee said. "Miko, you found a mate!?" A Flareon asked. "I love her, but..." The male eevee cut off. "But what? You can tell us, we are your family," A vaporeon said. "But I don't think she loves me..." Miko said sadly. Eevee looked at Milo"Hey, kid, whats your name?" A Jolteon asked. "My name?" Eevee asked. "My name is... Midnight... I come from an Umbreon family..."

"MIDNIGHT!" A female Umbreon looked at the eevee. "Mom!" Midnight squealed with excitment. Midnight's mom ran over to her. "I missed you SO much!" Midnight's mom said. "Hey, hon-" A male umbreon broke off as he saw Midnight. "My daughter!" He said. "Whoa there, Kilko!" The vaporeon stopped Midnight's dad in his tracks. "Ahhchoo!" "Bless you," the vaporeon said. "I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER! LET ME- AAAHHHCHOOO! - GO!" Kilko screamed. "You CAN'T, your SICK." The vaporeon said strictly. "Uggghhh... I give up..." Kilko laid down and fell asleep. "Midnight, your father caught a cold the other day... But then these eeveeloutions helped us out." Midnight looked at all the forms she could evolve too, but then she remembered: Find a MOON stone. She sighed. "I'm gonna go take a nap..." Midnight said.

Well that was it for chapter 1! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Death of family members

_**Enjoy this chapter! I worked hard hard to type all of this!**_

"Midnight, this is my family," Miko said. "The Flareon is Scorch, the Espeon is Kikin, the Jolteon is Thunder, the Vaporeon is Drip, the Sylveon is Beauty, the Leafion is Tree sap, and the Glacion is Snowflake," he explained. "Oh," Midnight said. "Well, follow me," Miko said. "OK!" Miko took Midnight inside of a house. "OK, so we have a bunch of rooms in here, I know. Just follow me into the spare room," Miko told Midnight. Midnight followed. "So, you will be sleeping here," Miko explained. "OK!" Miko left Midnight for a while, so Midnight could get used to the room. Midnight looked at the bed. _Hmm, kinda dusty..._ She thought to herself, _But its OK... I guess..._ Midnight then went back upstairs (yes, she was in the basement) to Miko. "Hey, Miko..." Midnight said shyly. "Yes?" Miko's eyes lit up. "I know you think I don't love you, but..." Midnight stopped to see Miko's reaction. "But what?" "But I do." Midnight finally said. "YES!" Miko hugged Midnight, blushing. "I **NEVER** thought you would say that!"

Midnight smiled. "Well, I did, didn't I?" Miko was speechless, Midnight could tell, with love. "Should I go tell the family?" Miko asked. "Yes, you should," Midnight said, smiling. "OK!" Miko ran off to tell the family. Midnight looked at him and blushed. _I love him so much... I really hope we evolve together... I would be upset if I evolved before him..._ Midnight thought to herself. All of a sudden, Miko came back. "They're proud of me." Miko said, smiling. _Should I tell him?_ Midnight looked at Miko. _Maybe I should... I don't know..._ Midnight blushed. "Miko... I-i-i... I hope we evolve... together..." Midnight said, blushing. "Me too," Miko said, "Me too." Midnight suddenly felt sleepy. She fell down on the ground and fell asleep.

Midnight woke up on her bed. "Morning," Miko said. "Good morning Miko," Midnight looked at Miko, who was now her mate. "I have... sad news..." Midnight looked at Miko. "Your mom and dad... they..." Midnight's eyes widened at the mention of her mom and dad. "They're dead..." Midnight gasped. "N-no..." she sobbed. "H-how did they d-die?" Midnight asked, tears forming in her eyes. "They... they battled too hard with a family of houndoom and houndour..." Miko said, trying to comfort his mate. Midnight sobbed in Miko's fur. Miko looked at Midnight with grief in his eyes. _"It's OK, Midnight..."_ A voice whispered in Midnight's left ear. _"We're watching over you..."_ Another voice whispered in the opposite ear. "Miko... can I have a moment..?" Midnight asked. "Sure, Midnight," Miko left Midnight alone. _"Midnight..."_ The first voice said. Then, two figures appeared. "Mom! Dad!" Midnight said excitedly. _"What Miko said is not the truth... We died... because of Miko's family..."_ Midnight's mom said. "WHAT!" Midnight gasped. _"But don't worry, Miko wasn't involved... He was trying to protect his family... so he lied..."_ Midnight's dad explained. _"Midnight... we have to go now, but we'll visit you soon, promise."_ Midnight looked at her mom and dad. _"Goodbye, for now..."_ Midnight's dad's voice whispered as they faded away. "How dare Miko's family kill my parents... I'll teach them!" Midnight yelled, her eyes blazing with anger. She stomped outside. "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY MOM AND DAD!" She yelled. Miko's family backed up, along with Miko. "H-how did you know?" Scorch asked. "BECAUSE THEY TOLD ME!" Scorch looked at the others. "Miko, run." Scorch said. "We'll be ok." Miko ran off, while Midnight grabbed a knife. "NOW ITS TIME... FOR REVENGE..." Midnight said. "GGGGGGRRAAAAA!" She stabbed Scorch first, causing blood to get on her fur and on the knife.

Midnight looked around at all the dead bodies. "What have I done?" She asked herself, shaking. She jumped in the pool to get all the blood off her fur. "I'm a monster..." She whispered. "Miko will never love me now..." Just as she finished saying that, Miko came back. He saw his dead family members and looked at Midnight, his eyes blazing. "How DARE you." He said, "How **DARE** you!" He yelled. "I-i'm sorry, Mi-" Midnight got cut off by Miko, "SORRY **DOESN'T** CUT IT!" Miko yelled. Midnight cried. "F-fine! Goodb-bye!" Midnight yelled, running off. "WAIT! MIDNIGHT!" Miko tried to chase after Midnight, but was too slow. "Midnight..." His feelings hurt, he went back inside.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed that! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


End file.
